


Зелёная

by r_c_t_s



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Fire and Flowers, Gen, Mental Instability, Self Confidence, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_c_t_s/pseuds/r_c_t_s
Summary: Вода душит её. Топит.





	1. Chapter 1

Китнисс в подаренном Капитолием доме, где до сих пор отвратительно пахнет искусственно выращенными розами.

В ванной не так сильно. В ней можно облокотиться о стену, настраивая воду. 

От холодной расползаются пятнами мурашки, от горячей нитки на краях лоскутов рвутся. У Китнисс спина из _чужой_ кожи.  
Где-то до сих пор красная, не зажила, где-то уже почти как своя, бледная и шершавая.

 

Раньше же кожа была у неё загорелой и тёплой, и под ней напряжённые тугие мышцы, а не торчащие кости. Но внутри Китнисс всё ещё такая же. Может быть, только чуть больше чувствующая. Себя, не других. Себя, у которой всё горело, тлело, восстанавливалось. Больно, мучительно больно, до того, что хотелось разорвать всем капитолийцам глотки. До того, что хотелось убежать, спрятаться в лесу и больше никогда не видеть ни себя, ни других. Ни её, ни его. Никого.

Китнисс соскальзывает на пол.

Вода душит её. Топит. 

 

Зелёная.

 

Вода зелёная. Протухшая, противная, удушающе пахнет мёртвыми. Китнисс знает, _как_ пахнет смерть, _как_ пахнут трупы. (на её руках их было слишком много). Это снова возвращает ощущение тонкой кровяной корки на теле. 

 

Китнисс выплывает. Под ней сгнившие растения, и стен вокруг нет. Между пальцами застрял цветок примулы. Китнисс не знает, откуда он _здесь_ , откуда сама Китнисс _здесь._

Вода больше не душит, но трупный запах остаётся даже тогда, когда Китнисс еле как поднимается на ноги и шагает на землю. 

Голые пятки вязнут в грязи. 

Стоять тяжело.

 

 

Всплеск. 

 

 

Китнисс снова под водой. (столько раз падать невозможно).

Китнисс уже больше не хочет выплывать и подниматься. Чувство, что она останется здесь вместе со всей этой гнилью, усиливается с каждой секундой. 

Огненная Китнисс _умрёт_ под водой. Последний огонь в ней потушит заливающаяся в рот и нос вода. 

 

Но. У Китнисс горит всё, а вода здесь была _холодная._

 

Китнисс снова в ванной, ударяется локтем о стену, не чувствуя боли. Не чувствуя ничего. Со спины, кажется, отходит кожа. 

 

Огненная китнисс восстаёт не из пепла, он ей не нужен. Не нужно и искусственно сделанное и подожжённое на чёрной ткани пламя. 

 

У Китнисс снова огонь везде, только свой, собственный. _(по-настоящему живой)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> бонус

Никто не просит её возвращаться — она сама приходит на взорванное место, где раньше жила её семья, она сама. Сейчас тут только Китнисс и отвратительный, но такой близкий, совершенно родной Лютик.

Китнисс почему-то любит называть свой (бывший) дом сожжённым.

У Китнисс всё сожжённое. Огонь — это её, но ближе, ещё ближе, совсем близко — сгоришь.

И если всё остальное сгорает, то Китнисс _горит._

Бывший дом — пепел и обугленные щепки, и Китнисс боится.

Боится, что пепел проберётся под её кожу.

И она вспыхнет.

_И вспыхнет вместе с ней пламя._


End file.
